robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grabber
The Grabber is a type of Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, this Badnik is based on a spider and ambushes its victims by dropping down on them from above and grabbing them with its legs. Description The Grabber is a bulbous Badnik modelled on a tarantula. Its body is painted with black and yellow stripes and it has eight spindly legs. On its back is a wheel that it uses to travel across ceilings. The Grabber tends to be stationed on ceilings and will ambush its victims by dropping down on them from above, lowering down on a cable and snatching up the victim in its mechanical legs. When a target is in its grasp, the Grabber will rise back up and its body will start flashing. After a few seconds, the Grabber will self-destruct, taking its captive with it. If the Grabber is powered by an organic battery, the animal within it will die as well. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Appearing in the Chemical Plant Zone, Grabbers hang idly from the ceiling until the player passes beneath them, at which point they drop down to grab the player. If the Grabber succeeds in catching the player, it will self-destruct after a few seconds and inflict damage upon the player. However, the player is capable of shaking themselves loose from the Grabber's legs before it explodes. If the player escapes, the Grabber will still explode after its countdown expires. Sonic Generations In its first 3D appearance, the Grabber's design has been modernized. Its head is black all over, its eyes glow blue and sport purple eyelids and its fangs are farther apart. It also sports two blue pinprick-sized eyes above its normal eyes, its legs are thinner and its "web" appears to be made of light rather than steel cable. Appearing in Chemical Plant, Grabbers retain their attack pattern of dropping down on Sonic from the ceiling and blowing themselves up while holding him. In Act 2, however, Grabbers can also be seen on the ground in more open areas, though the ground-based Grabbers only scuttle around slowly and do not attack. Sonic Lost World In the Nintendo 3DS version, Grabbers can be found specifically Windy Hill Zone 2 and Desert Ruins. In gameplay, they appear along linear route sections, where up to three of them will hang on the roof. The player can destroy these Badniks using the Homing Attack. In the Wii U version, Grabbers appear in Desert Runs and Silent Forest Zone 4. On this version, Grabbers can only be destroyed by luring them down and then hitting them with a Bound Jump, as they cannot be locked-on to by attacks. In Desert Ruins Zone 1, a trail of Rings appear after they are defeated, while in Silent Forest they sometimes give the player one Ring after being destroyed. Sonic Mania Appearing once again in the Chemical Plant Zone, Grabbers retain their original appearance and attack pattern from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Other Appearances Sonic the Comic Grabbers made occasional appearances in the UK-published Sonic the Comic series, stationed in underground areas or inside Robotnik's facilities. Grabbers usually hang from ceilings and wait for intruders to pass under them. When a target is in reach, the Grabber will drop down and grasp the victim with its eight legs, holding them captive. In the Issue 75 story ''Fox On The Run, ''two Grabber Badniks save Tails and Tantrum the Mouse from falling into a lava pool, only so that they can eat them. At no other point in STC or Sonic the Comic Online has it been mentioned whether or not Badniks eat, however, it stands to reason that any Badnik with a Mobian trapped inside would require sustenance in order to keep their organic batteries running. In this story, of course, Tails and Tantrum escape since the two Grabbers began arguing over how to eat them. The two Badniks were left to feed on cavern mould again.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines